Both natural and synthetic alpha-amino acids (d and 1) will be screened in vivo and in vitro for high pancreas to liver ratios (P/L). Amino acids showing high P/L ratios will be synthesized with iodine in the side chain for evaluation of their potential as pancreas radio-imaging agents for detection of pancreas tumors.